This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to a system for packaging one or more elongated articles in which one face of the package is exposed so as to allow the articles to be viewed when packaged.
Articles such as a level for use by a mason or carpenter are often sold alone, and are displayed for sale simply by hanging the levels on a hook. It has been found, however, that many users prefer to store the level in a case when not in use. Such a case is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,044 issued Dec. 8, 1987.
In the past, the level and case have been sold separately because there was no satisfactory known system for presenting both items to the potential purchaser in a single package. The present invention addresses this problem.
In accordance with the invention, a packaging apparatus for one or more articles, such as a level and case, comprises a tray including a cavity adapted to receive the one or more articles therein, with the tray including a pair of spaced upstanding walls. Retainer means is adapted to be secured to the tray, and includes a pair of end portions each adapted for interconnection with one of the upstanding walls, and a portion spanning between the end portions. The spanning portion of the retainer means is adapted to overlie the cavity after placement of the one or more articles therein for retaining the articles within the cavity. A major portion of the length of the articles is exposed after placement of the retainer means on the tray, so as to allow the potential purchaser to view the articles as packaged. The contour of the tray cavity preferably corresponds to that of the articles received therein when placed side by side. The upstanding walls of the tray preferably extend slightly above the upper surface of the one or more articles received within the cavity. The spanning portion of the retainer means then spans between the upper ends of the upstanding walls and is spaced slightly above the upper surface of the articles for maintaining the articles within the cavity. To ensure that the articles received within the tray cavity are maintained in position, top and bottom end portions which overlie the cavity after placement of the articles therein are provided on the tray. The space between the top and bottom end portions is preferably slightly less than the shortest article received within the tray cavity, to ensure that the articles remain therewithin. The retainer means preferably comprises a pair of ears and a header extending therebetween, with the ears each being adapted to be received within a slot provided in the upper face of each upstanding wall. In a preferred embodiment, the ears are formed with a self-locking structure to affix the retainer means to the upstanding tray side walls. In an alternate embodiment, the ears are simply received within the slots in the upper faces of the upstanding tray side walls and an adhesive strip used to secure the retainer means to the tray.